Dr Pepper
Dr Pepper is a carbonated soft drink marketed as having a unique flavor. The drink was created in the 1880s by Charles Alderton in Waco, Texas and first served around 1885. Dr Pepper was first nationally marketed in the United States in 1904, and is now also sold in Europe, Asia, Canada, Mexico,Australia, New Zealand (as an imported drink), South Africa (also as an imported drink), and South America. Variants include a version without high fructose corn syrup, Diet Dr Pepper, as well as a line of additional flavors, first introduced in the 2000s. W.W. Clements, former CEO and president of the Dr Pepper/7-Up Company, described the taste of Dr Pepper as one-of-a-kind, saying, "I've always maintained you cannot tell anyone what Dr Pepper tastes like because it's so different. It's not an apple, it's not an orange, it's not a strawberry, it's not a root beer, it's not even a cola. It's a different kind of drink with a unique taste all its own."[2] History Charles C. Alderton inventor of Dr Pepper. The U.S. Patent Office recognizes December 1, 1885, as the first time Dr Pepper was served.[citation needed] It was introduced nationally in the United States at the 1904 Louisiana Purchase Exposition as a new kind of soda pop, made with 23 flavors. Its introduction in 1885 preceded the introduction of Coca-Cola by one year. Dr Pepper ad from 1913. It was formulated by Brooklyn-born pharmacist Charles Alderton in Morrison's Old Corner Drug Store in Waco, Texas.[1] To test his new drink, he first offered it to store owner Wade Morrison, who alsoFOUND it to his liking. Patrons at Morrison's soda fountain soon learned of Alderton's new drink and began ordering a "Waco".[3] Alderton gave the formula to Morrison, who named it Dr Pepper. Name Theories abound about the origins of the soft drink's name. One conjecture is the "pep" refers to pepsin. In 2009, an old ledger book filled with formulas and recipes was discovered by Bill Waters while shopping at an antiques stores in the Texas Panhandle.[4] SeveralSHEETS and letterheads hinted it had come from the W.B. Morrison & Co. Old Corner Drug Store (the same store where Dr Pepper was first served in 1885) and faded letters on the book's cover spelled out "Castles Formulas". John Castles was a partner of Morrison's for a time and worked at that location as early as 1880. One recipe in the book titled "D Peppers Pepsin Bitters" was of particular interest, and some speculated it could be an early recipe for Dr Pepper. However, Dr Pepper Snapple Group insists it is not the formula for Dr Pepper, but is instead a medicinal recipe for a digestive aid. The book was put up for auction in May 2009, but no one purchased it.[5] Like many early sodas, the drink was marketed as a brain tonic and energizing pick-me-up, so another theory holds that it was named for the pep it supposedly gave to users. Others believe the drink was named after a real Dr. Pepper. One candidate is Dr.Charles T. Pepper of Rural Retreat, Virginia, who may have been so honored by Morrison either for having granted him permission to marry Dr. Pepper's daughter, or in gratitude to Pepper for having given Morrison his firstJOB. However, Morrison lived nearly 50 miles from Rural Retreat, and Pepper's daughter was only eight years old at the time Morrison moved to Waco. Another possibility is Dr. Pepper of Christiansburg, Virginia.[6] U.S. Censusrecords show a young Morrison working as a pharmacy clerk in Christiansburg. One of the following pages of this census supposedly shows a Dr Pepper and daughter Malinda or Malissa, age 16. Since census takers of the period were walking door to door, and their census entries were on following pages, it seems likely that Morrison and the family of Dr. Pepper did not live very far from each other. Name formatting Glass bottle of Dr Pepper featuring the 1970s logo The period (full stop) after "Dr" was discarded for stylistic and legibility reasons in the 1950s. Dr Pepper's logo was redesigned and the text in this new logo was slanted. The period made "Dr." look like "Di:". After having been used intermittently in previous logos, followed by some debate, the period was removed permanently.[7] Legal and trade history In 1951, Dr Pepper sued the Coca-Cola company for US$750,000, asserting that nickel Coca-Colas were sold below cost and were a restraint ofTRADE.[8] In 1972, Dr Pepper sued the Coca-Cola company for trademark infringement based on a soft drink marketed by Coca-Cola called "Peppo".[9] They tried naming it Dr. Pibb, which was also determined to violate the trademark. The soft drink was later renamed Mr Pibb. Dr Pepper became insolvent in the early 1980s, promptingAN INVESTMENT group to take the company private. Several years later, Coca-Cola attempted to acquire Dr Pepper, but was blocked from doing so by the Federal Trade Commission (FTC). Around the same time, Seven Up was acquired from Phillip Morris by the sameINVESTMENT COMPANY that bailed out Dr Pepper. Upon the failure of the Coca-Cola merger, Dr Pepper and Seven Up merged (creating Dr Pepper/Seven Up, Inc., or DPSU), giving up international branding rights in the process. After the DPSU merger, Coca-Cola obtained most non-US rights to the Dr Pepper name (with PepsiCo taking the Seven Up rights).[10] Dr Pepper was a frequent player in the 1990s antitrust history of the United States. As part of theseACTIVITIES, economists and the courts have weighed in with the opinion that Dr Pepper is a "pepper" flavored drink and not a "cola". In 1995, the FTC blocked a merger between The Coca-Cola Company and Dr Pepper on grounds that included concerns about a monopoly of the "pepper" flavor category of soft drinks.[11] In 1996, Dr Pepper was involved in an antitrust case involving Jerry Jones, the Dallas Cowboys, NFL Properties, Nike, and other commercial interestsACTIVE at Texas Stadium in Irving, Texas.[12] Jones had madeDEALS with Dr Pepper and the other companies that, the league said, violated their exclusive marketing contracts with Coca-Cola and other businesses. The NFL agreed to allow Jones and other teams to pursue their own agreements.[12] In 1998, the "pepper" flavor soda category was a major part of the analysis supporting an antitrust case between Coca-Cola and Pepsi. Varieties Dietary brands *Dietetic Dr Pepper was introduced in 1962 (cans) and 1963 (bottles). Sales were slow partly due to the public misconception that the drink was for diabetics, and in 1966, the company renamed the product Sugar Free Dr Pepper.[13] The name was changed toDIETDr Pepper in 1987. In 1991,DIET Dr Pepper was reformulated to use aspartame, according to Cadbury Schweppes.DIET Dr Pepper, after posting a 6.4% gain in sales volume, became the 10th best-selling soda in 2006 according to Beverage Digest magazine.[14]From 1991 to 2006, the beverage was marketed using the slogan DIET Dr Pepper tastes more like Regular Dr Pepper." In 2006, a new marketing campaign was launched comparing the taste of Diet Dr Pepper to desserts instead of regular Dr Pepper with the slogan "There's nothing diet about it."[15] *Pepper Free (1982–1985) was first introduced to test markets in 1982 as a caffeine-free version of Diet Dr Pepper, citing company research thatINDICATED a need for a product to fill a niche for the health-conscious consumer.[16] Originally introduced in only six states,[17] the Pepper Free brand lasted for onlyTHREE years, and was phased out in 1985.[18] While a caffeine-free dietetic product continues to be produced under various name permutations, the reason for pulling the Pepper Free brand are unknown, but could have been due to confusion with the rival "Pepsi Free" brand (currently "Caffeine-Free Pepsi"). *Caffeine Free Dr Pepper (not diet) was first released in 1983 due to the success of Pepper Free.[19][contradiction] *Dr Pepper TEN, a low-calorie version of Dr Pepper, was released in 2011. This version retained the taste of regular Dr Pepper, but with 10 calories per serving.[20] It was marketed toward men, featuring a gunmetal-gray color scheme, industrial rivets, and bold font, and the tagline "It's Not for Women."[21][22] Flavor variations *Dr Pepper Red Fusion (2002–2004) was available only in the US. The predominantly cherry-flavored, red-colored Red Fusion was the first new flavor added to the Dr Pepper family of beverages in the company's 122-year history. Its production was essentially canceled less than a year later, although in certain areas it was available until late 2004. *Dr Pepper Cherry Vanilla (began 2004) was released in some areas on October 15, 2004. The beverage tastes similar to Dr Pepper, but has stronger cherry and vanilla flavors added. Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper was the first drink in the planned "Soda Fountain Classics" line of beverages from Dr Pepper, a range of drinks designed to taste similar to popular soda fountain drinks from the 1950s. It is now only available in select areas of the US. It was available in Canada for a short time, but it ceased production as of mid-2007. It became available again in mid-2008 after Diet Cherry Chocolate Dr Pepper ceased production. It is also available as a flavor variant in Coca-Cola Freestyle machines that offer Dr. Pepper in place of Pibb Xtra. *Dr Pepper Berries and Cream, (2006–2007) and its diet version, were released in most US locations in April 2006. It is the second beverage in Dr Pepper's "Soda Fountain Classics" line of drinks. In Canada, the diet version of the drink was available approximately from May 2007 to August 2007 and the nondiet version was available from September 2007 to December 2007. Berries and Cream and Diet Berries and Cream have also been discontinued. *Diet Cherry Chocolate Dr Pepper (2007–2008) was introduced as a limited edition flavor on November 21, 2007. It was discontinued in April 2008. It became available in Canada in early January 2008. A nondiet version was never created. The taste is similar to Canfield's Diet Cherry Chocolate Fudge Soda, but with the distinctive Dr Pepper flavor. It was featured in the song "Cherry Chocolate Rain" by YouTube celebrity Tay Zonday. Upon ceasing production, it was replaced by Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper. *Dr Pepper Cherry (began 2009) was released in some areas around February 2009. The beverage tastes similar to Dr Pepper, but has stronger cherry flavor added. Variety comes in both regular and diet versions. Gene Simmons of the band Kiss was chosen to be the variation's spokesman, with a commercial circulating on television in March/April 2009 featuring Kiss's song "Calling Dr. Love" ("Trust me, I'm a doctor" claims Simmons in the commercial). It is also available as a flavor variant in Coca-Cola Freestyle machines that offer Dr. Pepper in place of Pibb Xtra. *Heritage Dr Pepper (or Dr Pepper Heritage) (began 2009) became available around November 2009 in various outlets around the United States. As its name implies, it is a "re-release" of sorts of Dr Pepper's original formula, which uses sugar instead of high fructose corn syrup, which Dr Pepper and other brands of soft drink started to use around the early 1970s. The formula of Heritage Dr Pepper and Dublin Dr Pepper are assumed to be one and the same, but Heritage Dr Pepper is a larger scale, national release aimed at capturing the same marketing essence as the Pepsi and Mountain Dew throwbacks. *Dr Pepper "Made with Real Sugar" was released to commemorate the drink's 125th anniversary during the summer of 2010. It featured the use of "real" sugar which was likely a mix of cane and beet sugar as opposed to its usual high fructose corn syrup. This version of the soda featured six collectable 12-oz cans and a 20-oz plastic bottle decorated with Dr Pepper's old slogans and images from the 1960s.[23] *Dr Pepper Vanilla Float (began 2014) a summertime limited edition run of Dr Pepper with a vanilla ice cream taste. Available in 20-ounce bottles, 2-liter bottles, and 12-ounce 12 packs.[24] *UK Variation United Kingdom's version of Dr Pepper, along with various other countries, is manufactured with sugar instead of high fructose corn syrup (much like Heritage Dr Pepper in the US, as mentioned above). Since August 2014, a "New Improved" flavour has been marketed in the UK that reduces the amount of sugar from 10.3g per 100ml to 7.2g while adding artificial sweeteners (aspartame and acesulfame k). *Dr Pepper Zero (began 2013) As Coca Cola distribute Dr Pepper in the United Kingdom, a "Zero" version was introduced, meaning no added sugar/low calorie, but maintaining a taste more in line with regular Dr Pepper than its diet variant. *German Variation Germany's version of Dr Pepper, similar to its UK version, is also manufactured with a reduced amount of sugar and artificial sweeteners (also aspartame and acesulfame k). However, the sugar is reduced to 6.8g per 100ml, marginally less than in the United Kingdom.[25] Sweeteners Much of the soft drink industry in the United States stopped using sugar in the 1980s, in response to a series of price supports and import quotas introduced beginning in 1982 that increased the price of sugar above the global market price. As a result, most US soft drinks, including Dr Pepper, now use high fructose corn syrup instead of sugar.[26] A handful of U.S. bottling plants still use sugar to sweeten Dr Pepper. The Dr Pepper bottling plant in Dublin, Texas used to produce such a beverage, known as Dublin Dr Pepper. In the 1980s, plant owner W.P. "Bill" Kloster (June 7, 1918 – September 27, 1999) refused to convert the plant to high fructose corn syrup.[27] Other bottlers still using sugar include Temple Bottling Company, in Temple, Texas, Ab-Tex in Abilene, and West Jefferson Dr Pepper (WJDP) of West Jefferson, NC. On March 25, 2007, Coca-Cola bottlers in the Dr Pepper Heartland commenced sales of 16 ounce cans of Dr Pepper made with cane sugar and featuring a logo with 'Old Doc' on them. This product was scheduled to be a limited time release. In January 2009, "Heritage Dr Pepper" became available in select markets in cans and 16 oz bottles with the distinction "Made with Real Sugar." Beginning in July 2010, Dr Pepper's 125th Anniversary edition in some markets was made with sugar as opposed to other sweeteners. Since Dr Pepper Corporate has no control over whether the bottlers will use sugar, there is no guarantee the soda will have sugar.[28] As of January 2012, the bottling plant in Dublin, Texas, is no longer bottling Dr Pepper.[29] The soft drink industry in some other countries never stopped using sugar as a sweetener. For instance in the European Union, high fructose corn syrup is subject to a production quota. In 2005, this quota was set at 303,000 tons; in comparison, the EU produced an average of 18.6 million tons of sugar annually between 1999 and 2001.[30] Therefore, most European soft drink producers, including most Dr Pepper bottling plants, still use sugar to sweeten their products. However, the bottlers of Dr Pepper in Germany and the United Kingdom use instead a combination of sugar and artificial sweeteners. Distribution In the United States, Dr Pepper Snapple Group does not have a complete network of bottlers and distributors, so the drink is sometimes bottled under contract by Coca-Cola or Pepsi bottlers. Prior to the initial Cadbury Schweppes investment-turned-buyout, 30% of Dr Pepper/Seven Up products were produced and distributed by Pepsi bottlers, and another 30% by Coca-Cola bottlers. The remaining 40% were produced and distributed by independent bottlers (mainly consisting of Dr Pepper/Seven Up premergerREGIONAL bottlers) and the Dr Pepper/Seven Up Bottling Group. Currently, the majority of Pepsi and Coke bottlers bottling Dr Pepper are owned by PepsiCo and The Coca-Cola Company after their buyouts of their major bottlers. Presently, Dr Pepper Snapple relies on its own bottling group to bottle and distribute its products in more than 30 states. Coca-Cola and Pepsi have essentially stopped bottling and distributing CSAB products in favor of in-houseALTERNATIVES, although regional exceptions can beFOUND.[31] In Canada and Poland, Cadbury-Schweppes has licensed distribution rights to PepsiCo. In Mexico, Germany, Sweden, theNetherlands, Slovakia, Finland, Austria, Czech Republic, Belgium, and Norway, Cadbury-Schweppes owns the trademark and distributes the product. In Romania, it can be found only in larger cities, imported from Belgium. In Portugal, Spain,France, Turkey, and Greece, it is almost impossible to find, as it is usually imported from the United Kingdom in particular supermarkets. In almost all of the other countries of the world, the Coca-Cola Company purchased the trademark from Cadbury-Schweppes and distributes the product. This mixed worldwide ownership of the trademark is due to antitrustregulations which prevented Coca-Cola from purchasing the rights everywhere. Dr Pepper is also available in Russia andSouth Korea. Although not locally bottled in Australia or New Zealand, Dr Pepper is imported and sold by USA Foods, and many other small retailers in Australia. Dr Pepper is not available in Ukraine, Thailand, Italy, North Korea and Serbia. It is rarely sold in the Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia and Singapore, as it is imported from the United States. Dr Pepper has been sold in Japan since 1973 and is widely available in greater Tokyo, Okinawa and parts of the Tōkai region, where it is distributed by local Coca-Cola bottlers. It is notACTIVELY marketed in other regions of Japan; Coca-Cola's Osaka bottler began selling Dr Pepper in 1983, but pulled the product two years later due to low sales. Other products *Dr Pepper has a line of jelly beans made with the Jelly Belly company. *Hubba Bubba bubblegum produces a Dr Pepper-flavored edition. The gum is the same color as the soda. *Dr Pepper collaborated with Vita Food Products to produce Dr Pepper Sweet & Kickin' BBQ Sauce and Dr Pepper "More than Mesquite" Marinade.[32] *Cosmetics company Bonne Bell includes Dr Pepper among its licensed soft drink-flavored "Lip Smackers" lip balms. *Brach's has a line of hard candy that features Dr Pepper, Orange Crush, A&W Root Beer, and 7 Up flavored hard candies in Brach's Soda Poppers. *Dr Pepper has an ice cream topping syrup also manufactured by Vita Food Products in 2009 called "Dr Pepper cherry dessert topping".[33] *Dr Pepper also created an iPod skin cover, but it was discontinued. *Dr Pepper Slurpee *Dr Pepper Flavored Freezies are currently available with Grape Crush and Hires Root Beer flavors. Marketing "Dr Pepper Time", according to one promotion, was at 10, 2 and 4 o'clock. During World War II, a syndicated radio program,The 10–2–4 Ranch (later titled 10–2–4 Time), aired in the South and other areas where Dr Pepper was distributed. The show featured the Sons of the Pioneers and Dick Foran.[34] In the 1960s, the tune of the chorus of "The Glow-Worm" was used in ads, with lyrics which ended, "It's Dr Pepper Time!" In the 1960s, Dr Pepper released the "Charge" ad: Charge!! Get Going Again,With the Dr Pepper Difference.' The "Be a Pepper" series referred to fans of Dr Pepper as "Peppers", and often featured large, sequential, crowd dance scenes, intricately choreographed by Tony Stevens[35] and led onscreen by actor David Naughton. A recurring jingle was: ''I'm a Pepper, he's a Pepper, She's a Pepper, we're a Pepper,Wouldn't you like to be a Pepper, too?Be a Pepper. Drink Dr Pepper. This became grist for a number of pop culture references and parodies. One of the first was a July 1981 sketch on the program SCTV, in which an overly-excited injured man (Eugene Levy) extols the work of a "Dr Shekter" (Rick Moranis) who has been treating him. Levy and a group of patients wearing casts and crutches engage in their own elaborate dancing and singing ("Wouldn't you like to see my doctor, too?"), which Shekter first uses as anOPPORTUNITY to explain his work, and then grows alarmed ("These people should not be dancing!"). In the 1982 sex farce Beach Girls, the slogan became "I'm a popper, he's a popper..." Wreck-Gar parodied the slogan in The Return of Optimus Prime. Listen to your mouth In 1972, Dr Pepper used the slogan "Listen to your mouth", where they show a group of women in white pants performing the jingle in a Broadway setting. After appearing in a series of commercials, David Naughton had his breakthrough film role as the main character in the John Landis film An American Werewolf in London. Another famous "I'm a Pepper" dancer was Ray Bolger, the actor who played the Scarecrow in the film The Wizard of Oz. In the early 1960s, Dr Pepper promoted the idea of serving the drink hot with lemon slices in winter. This idea appeared in the film Blast from the Past initially set in the early '60s. In 1978, Jake Holmes wrote the lyrics to "Be a Pepper". Earlier in the 1970s, Randy Newman wrote another jingle entitled "The Most Original Soft Drink Ever". Barry Manilow performed Jake's jingle in concerts and on albums under the inclusion of "VSM – Very Strange Medley". A TV commercial was also created using the jingle and ran from 1977–1985.[36] Dr Pepper has also been featured outside the "I'm a Pepper" motif. AnEXAMPLE is in the video game Pikmin 2, where one of the collectible treasures is a Dr Pepper bottle cap (it is labeled as the "Drought Ender"). Also, an empty Dr Pepper bottle is featured in the book Ragweed by Newbery Medal-winning author Avi; the book’s illustrator, Brian Floca, is the son of a Dr Pepper bottler. Several of the classic non-"I'm a Pepper" commercials featured prominent movie stars, one being a television advertisement with Chris Rock as a child enjoying a Dr Pepper. The 1980s "Out of the Ordinary"ADVERTISING CAMPAIGN involved a series of postapocalyptic commercials featuring a space cowboy and an alien sidekick seeking "something different" from a simple generic cola.[37] The campaign also produced commercials featuring the movie creature Godzilla, where citizens of a Japanese town offered Dr Pepper as a libation. The commercials were prominently featured during the 1986 syndication of The Canned Film Festival, which was sponsored by the Dr Pepper Company. Outside the United States, Squeeze's Glenn Tilbrook and Chris Difford played for a Dr Pepper advert in the UK with the slogan, "Hold out for the out of the ordinary." Dr Pepper's "Be You" advertising campaign centered on commercials featuring pairs of popular musicians, including LeAnn Rimes with Reba McEntire, Paulina Rubio with Celia Cruz, Thalía with Tito Puente, B2K with Smokey Robinson, Anastaciawith Cyndi Lauper, Patricia Manterola with Ana Gabriel, and LL Cool J with Run-D.M.C. The campaign also featured individual musicians, notably Garth Brooks. Dr Pepper made several appearances in the 1994 Robert Zemeckis major motion picture, Forrest Gump, as it was the beverage of choice for the movie's namesake lead character, played by Tom Hanks. In one of the film's Dr Pepper scenes, Forrest's narrativeSUGGESTS, "The best part about goin' to the White House was, they had all the food and drink that you wanted ... I must have had me 15 Dr Peppers." When subsequently asked by the President how he felt, Forrest gave an honestANSWER of "I gotta pee." Although, arguably the film's largest product placementINSTALLATION, the depiction of Dr Pepper was perhaps not always accurate as, in another scene during the 1972 New Year's Eve celebration which Forrest attends, he drinks a Dr Pepper with a logo that was inconsistent with the timeline of the film. Dr Pepper was introduced to the Australian market in 1997 with a short-lived TV advertising campaign and low-priced 280-ml cans sold through supermarkets. Dr Pepper was subsequently sold in 1.25-litre plastic bottles alongside other major brands until 2003. Cadbury Schweppes stated the product did not gain acceptance by Australians, whose detractors complained that the drink tasted like "cough syrup"[citation needed] (a tag also given to sarsaparilla). A report on the soft drink industry by IBIS accused Cadbury Schweppes of failing in their marketing of the brand, given its global appeal. It is probable that the major problem with theMARKETING CAMPAIGN was in advertising it as "American". The use of the Statue of Liberty moving to Australia and passing cans of Dr Pepper on to two Australian males made its imported (i.e. "non-Australian") status clear. After withdrawing from the Australian market, Dr Pepper arrived without fanfare in New Zealand. Cans imported from the US are available in some specialty stores in New Zealand and Australia. On the December 20, 2000, episode of the Late Show with David Letterman, Letterman jokingly referred to Dr Pepper as "liquid manure". After a representative of Dr Pepper complained, CBS agreed not to rerun that episode. Letterman repeatedly made assurances on the show that he was joking.[38] From 2001 to 2003,DIET Dr Pepper aired ads that promise authentic Dr Pepper taste, using the slogan "Diet Dr Pepper tastes more like regular Dr Pepper", parodying new ideas inferior to the originals, including XGA (spoof of PGA) Extreme Golf,Green Bay Watch (spoof of Baywatch) and a TV show CHimPs (spoof of CHiPs). These ads were produced by They Might Be Giants. Several ads for Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper appeared on television in 2005. In one, a young woman on a blind date at a restaurant who sips into the beverage, suddenly makes her date, restaurant patrons, and even a waitress all part of a musical sequence involving The Muppets version of the song "Mah Nà Mah Nà". One campaign features the Queen song "I Want It All". On January 1, 2008, the company unveiled a new TV ad campaign featuring the Cheers theme song ("Where Everybody Knows Your Name") performed by Gary Portnoy. In a 2008 ad, someone was sitting in a college lecture and took a sip of his Dr Pepper. When he stopped drinking, the Dr Pepper can started singing "Flava Licious" (Flava Flav). He covered the can, and when he let go, the can played a Spanish version of the song. He took another sip, and it began playing a Queen version of the song. Everybody in the class (even the teacher and the brainiac) started "rocking out". #23 Toyota Camera NASCAR driven by J.J. Yeley, in 2015, sponsored by Dr. Pepper In 2008, Dr Pepper in the UK restarted launching its old adverts and slogan, "What's the worst that can happen?" They also started an onpack promotion for free ringtones with up to 20 to collect. A commercial for this included Jesse Eisenberg being forced to be on live TV without his clothes on. As of 2009, the slogan of the product is "Drink it slow. Doctor's orders". Advertising supporting the slogan has celebrities with famous relations to the word "doctor" (Dr. Dre, Julius "Dr. J" Erving, Gene Simmons (writer of the Kiss song "Calling Dr. Love"), et al.) or who played fictional doctors (such as Neil Patrick Harris or Kelsey Grammer) endorsing the beverage. The ads culminate with the celebrity stating, "Trust me. I'm a doctor", followed by the new slogan appearing onscreen with a glass of Dr Pepper.[39] In 2010, Dr Pepper was part of a marketing/promotional campaign with Marvel Studios to promote the summer blockbuster Iron Man 2; characters from the film adorned cans of Dr Pepper, Diet Dr Pepper, and Dr Pepper Cherry. In 2011, rapper Pitbull appeared in a commercial with the slogan "Let's have a real good time." Also in 2011, Dr Pepper was featured as an official drink in the anime Steins;Gate. Slogans This 1947 ad shows the logo as it looked before the period was removed after "Dr".*1889–1914: "King of Beverages." *1920s–1940s: "Drink a Bite to Eat at 10, 2, and 4 o'clock." *1939: "When You Drink a Dr. Pepper You Drink a Bite to Eat." *1930s–1940s: "Good For Life." *1945: "Dr. Pepper has 23 flavors" *1950s: "The Friendly Pepper Upper." *1960s: "America's Most Misunderstood Soft Drink." *1970s-77: "The Most Original Soft Drink Ever."[40] *1977–1983: "I'm a Pepper, He's a Pepper, We're a Pepper.", "Be a Pepper.", "Wouldn't you like to Be a Pepper too?" *1983: "Dr Pepper Has Made a Pepper Out of me." *1983: "It Tastes and It Looks." (Sugar Free Dr Pepper) *c. 1984 "Out of the Ordinary. Like You." *c. 1984 "The Taste for Out of the Ordinary Bodies." DIET Dr Pepper) *1984–1997: "Hold Out For the Out of the Ordinary." * ?1980s–Present "Dr Pepper, what's the worst that could happen?", used in the UK, playing on the fact that many UK consumers don't know what the drink tastes like and are wary of trying it *1991: "Just what the Doctor ordered." *c. 1997: "It's Dr Pepper Flavour, Silly!" Australia *c. 1997: "Expect the Unexpected!" Australia *1997: "Now's the Time. This is the Place. Dr Pepper Is The Taste." *2000: "Dr Pepper, It Makes the World Taste Better." *2000–Present: "Just What The Dr Ordered." *c. 2001 "Dr Pepper, so misunderstood" *2002–2004: "Be You." *2002–Present: "Solves All YourPROBLEMS." (used in Europe) *2003 "Dr Pepper, to try it is to love it" (used in the UK) *2005–Present: "One Taste & You Get It." *2006: "Can You Handle The Taste?"[41] (seen in Austria, Denmark,Finland, Germany, Netherlands, Sweden, and Poland) *2006: "Authentic blend of 23 flavors." USA, Canada *2006: "Dr Pepper, makes the world go round." *2006: "Dr Pepper, nothing better." USA *2006: "The Dr knows the right touch." (used in Europe) *2006: "There's more to it." USA *c. 2006: "Get Berried in Cream" USA (used for the new Berries and Cream flavor) *2007: "I Want It All." USA *2007: "El Dr muy bueno" Latin America *2008: "Drink It Slow, Dr's Orders" (USA) *2009: "Trust me – I'm a Doctor." (ft. Julius Erving, Kelsey Grammer, Gene Simmons, Dr. Dre) USA *2009: "It's so amazingly smooth, you have try it to believe it!" and "Amazingly smooth" Dr Pepper Cherry *2010: "There's nothing like a Pepper" USA *2011: "Can you handle the taste?" *2012: "Always One of a Kind" (USA)[42] Dr Pepper Girl Donna Loren (seen here performing on ABC-TV's Shindig) was Dr Pepper Girl from 1963-68. In 1963, singer Donna Loren became a spokesperson for the company when she wasSELECTED in a nationwide search to be the “Dr Pepper Girl”.[43][44] National exposure followed for Loren as she promoted the drink via radio, print, television, calendars, billboards, and personal appearances. One of her first appearances for the company was as co-host with Dick Clark (who she worked with regularly) of an ABC television special, Dr Pepper Celebrity Party.[45][46][47]She subsequently made hundreds of singing and personal appearances for Dr Pepper. In Dr Pepper—King of Beverages, Dr Pepper historian Harry E. Ellis wrote, “Sparkly, vivacious and gifted with a wonderful voice, Donna was an immediate success. She became widely known in a short period as “The Dr Pepper Girl,” appearing at special events and on programs sponsored by the Company. Miss Loren would figure prominently in Dr Pepper’s plans for about five years, both as an entertainer and as an advertisement personality via radio, TV, and many other media. She appeared on 24-sheet poster boards, point-of-sale and on Dr Pepper calendars.”[48] Donna Loren’s role as Dr Pepper spokesperson led to her first appearance in the American International Pictures’ Beach Party film,Muscle Beach Party. Loren later explained: “Dr Pepper was involved in that Beach Party movies and actually placed me as product placement. And because I could sing, they gave me a duet with Dick Dale, and then it just went on from there.”[49] From this, she went on to appear inTHREE more Beach Party films. Away from the company, Loren was a familiar presence in the 1960s due to her many performances on television, films, and her records for Capitol, Repriseand other labels. She represented Dr Pepper until 1968. Free Dr Pepper for everyone in America On March 26, 2008, various media outlets reported that Dr Pepper would offer 'a free can of Dr Pepper to everyone in America' —excluding former Guns N' Roses guitarists Buckethead and Slash— if the band released the long awaited Chinese Democracy in 2008.[50][51]Later in the day, lead vocalist Axl Rose replied to Dr Pepper on Guns N' Roses' official website and spoke of his surprise at Dr Pepper's support. Rose also said he would share his Dr Pepper with Buckethead as "some of Buckethead's performances are on Chinese Democracy".[52] After it was announced that the album would be released in 2008, Dr PepperCONFIRMED that it would uphold its pledge.[53] However, Dr Pepper's online distribution of free coupons upon the album's release November 23, 2008 proved less than adequate. Lawyers for the band threatened Dr Pepper's parent company with a lawsuit just two days after the album's release. In a letter to Dr Pepper, Rose's lawyer Alan Gutman said "The redemption scheme your company clumsily implemented for this offer was an unmitigated disaster which defrauded consumers and, in the eyes of vocal fans, ruined Chinese Democracy's release."[54]Rose's lawyer also demanded that the company make a full-page apology that would appear in The Wall Street Journal, USA Today, The New York Times and The Los Angeles Times.[55][56] In a later interview, Rose claimed he told his lawyers it was a non-issue and was surprised by their actions.[57] Dr Pepper Museum The Dr Pepper Museum in Waco, Texas is on the NationalREGISTER of Historic Places. The Dr Pepper Museum, located in the Artesian Manufacturing and Bottling Company building at 300 South Fifth Street in downtown Waco, Texas, opened to the public in 1991. The building was the first building to be built specifically to bottle Dr Pepper. It was completed in 1906, and Dr Pepper was bottled there until the 1960s. The museum hasTHREE floors of exhibits, a working old-fashioned soda fountain, and a gift store of Dr Pepper memorabilia. Dr Pepper Capital of the World The companySELLS more Dr Pepper in the Roanoke Valley area of Virginia than any other metropolitan area east of the Mississippi River. Roanoke is approximately 90 miles east of the hometown of Dr Charles T. Pepper, which is Rural Retreat, Virginia, and 30 miles east of Christiansburg, Virginia, home of Dr Pepper and Morrison referred to in the census information above. In the past, the city has been named the "Dr Pepper Capital of the World" and broke world records for its mass consumption of Dr Pepper in the late 1950s.[58] Dr Pepper donated a portion of its sales revenue in the Roanoke area to financeRESTORATION of a circa-1950s neon Dr Pepper sign, which has the company's "10–2–4" logo from the time, in downtown Roanoke. Category:Dr Pepper Snapple Group brands Category:Companies based in Plano, Texas Category:Carbonated drinks Category:Dr Pepper-flavored sodas Category:Companies established in 1885 Category:History of Waco, Texas Category:Private equity portfolio companies Category:Soft drinks Category:Patent medicines